


It's okay.

by notsofancy



Series: Unraveling Love [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sadstuck, based off an msparp log i had, no seriously its really fucking sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsofancy/pseuds/notsofancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave asks Jade for some relationship advice, obviously setting her hopes too high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's okay.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [that amazing dave i rped with who obviously without this story would not have been made](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=that+amazing+dave+i+rped+with+who+obviously+without+this+story+would+not+have+been+made).



> Alright, so I had an 'in love with you!gardenGnostic' on MSPARP and i had this /AMAZING/ interaction with this Dave which prompted me to go write this to make myself cry  
> The log is here:  
> http://msparp.com/chat/e6c6a593f29b4f29be4302e32460c82c

TG: hey jade ive been meaning to ask you for some advice  
GG: what is it?  
TG: see, theres this girl i like  
TG: but i dont know how to tell her  
Your heart rushed, had he finally realized it? Thinking of possibilities you catch your breath, a blush creeping up your cheeks.  
You attempt to collect yourself before clammy fingers make contact with your keyboard.  
GG: and??  
TG: and what  
TG: i like this girl  
TG: i need advice  
TG: im coming to you.  
GG: well duh! i can figure that much  
GG: i mean what do you want my advice for? asking her out or what?  
TG: yeah i guess asking her out  
Your hands rush to your mouth, covering your squeal.  
TG: yeah p much  
TG: i just dont know what to do about it  
TG: i feel like im upside down in the middle of a lake of my sweat and i don’t know how to get out  
GG: wow  
GG: you must really like her  
TG: i do  
GG: well, just be honest with her!  
GG: even if that includes being all ‘yo i like you and totally not in an ironic way will you go out with me’  
GG: :P  
TG: you said that out loud didnt you  
GG: ..maybe.  
TG: god youre a dork  
The grin spreads across your face, your squeals of delight uncontrollable at this point. You grab the closest soft object and hug it to your chest tightly, burrowing your face in the fuzzy object.  
GG: shut up!  
TG: alright im gonna go talk to her  
GG: good luck!! :)  
You didn’t know what you were expecting, maybe for him to turn around and admit all his feelings to you? But you waited. And waited. And continued waiting.  
Minutes later the ping from your computer shocks you, and you get excited as you go to look at what Dave has to say.  
TG: she said she feels the same way  
TG: were going on a date saturday night  
Your heart sinks as you realize, you, nor any incarnation of you has been asked out on Saturday night, or by Dave at all.  
GG: thats.. great dave.  
GG: im happy for you.  
You scoff, as it’s so obviously not the truth. But he has been your friend first. And if it stays that way, okay.  
GG: so who is it?  
TG: jane <3  
TG: that heart is completely unironic  
GG: oh. shes, sweet.  
TG: as a cupcake  
GG: im happy for you dave.  
If you had to say those words to him in person you know you would have stammered and choked. Your lip quivers as the first few tears begin to slip down your cheeks.  
TG: so i never got the chance to ask you  
TG: got any crushes  
GG: i did  
GG: but they had their eye on someone else, it turns out.  
TG: shit  
TG: was it karkat  
GG: no, it was someone else.  
TG: gimme a hint  
GG: no!  
GG: youll just tease me about it  
TG: is it dirk  
GG: no! he has jake  
GG: well, did. or whatever happened there.  
TG: youre a tough nut to crack Harley  
TG: i will find out though  
TG: youll see.  
TG: wait  
TG: is it john  
GG: no! hes like my brother.  
TG: jake?  
GG: dave!  
At least now you’re giggling a little bit. You wipe at your eyes, sniffling. How could he make you feel this dumb? You shouldn’t have gotten attached to him.  
TG: how about gamzee?  
GG: youre kidding right?  
GG: cause that just made me laugh pretty hard.  
At least that was one truthful thing you’d told him. You almost snorted at the possibility of such a thing, how could he even think that?  
TG: hah i guess i win then  
GG: no you dont  
GG: you still didnt guess correctly  
TG: jade im not completely stupid  
TG: i didnt know  
TG: im really sorry.  
There it is. You collapse into your tears, sobbing heavily and not giving a damn if anyone sees or hears. Dave, you idiot. You bumbling, cute coolkid idiot.  
One hand reaches the keyboard, he may not have guessed before, but if you didn’t answer soon he would know what was going on.  
GG: its ok  
GG: really  
TG: no jade its not  
TG: im really, really sorry..  
GG: its ok  
GG: it was stupid of me to think anyway.


End file.
